Needles and ink
by lisa1986
Summary: Bella moves to Chicago to get away from her ex James. She starts working for Edward at his tattoo parlor and they hit it off. Edward has a secret, how will Bella take it. A/H canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I looked around the apartment to make sure I hadn't left anything behind and then shut the door and made my way down to my black 1965 mustang. I turned the key and the engine started with a roar, putting it into reverse I pulled out of my parking space and was on my way.

Let me just fill you all in, I am currently moving from Seattle to Chicago. You see I was seeing this guy called James who I met about 8 months ago in a club. We hit it off immediately and soon started dating. About 2 months ago he started to change, he became really possessive and wanted to know where I was and who I was with 24/7. After about a month I had had enough and we split. Since then he has been basically stalking me. So I decided to just up and move. I have nothing holding me here since my parents died 5 years ago when I was 18 years old.

I have found myself a nice apartment in a good area of Chicago and that brings me to now, driving away from Seattle and towards my new life. I haven't managed to find myself a job yet but I have some of my inheritance left from my parents so I am not too worried. I flip though my CD's and settle on some Metallica and relax in for the ride.

After a long drive and one stop I pull up into the parking lot for my new apartment and switch of the engine. I check my watch and see that I am just in time to meet the agent and get the keys off her. I climb out and make my way inside where I see a tall, slim blonde woman wearing a tight knee length skirt, white blouse and 4 inch red heels. I make my way over to her and she turns and smiles at me.

"Hi, you must be Bella Swan, I'm Rosalie Hale. I have your keys right here." She says and holds out the keys for me.

I palm the keys and reply

"Yes that would be me, it's very nice to meet you."

We make our way to my apartment and I unlocked it and walked in. It was a decent sized place and had a living room, kitchen, Bathroom and two bedrooms. The place came fully furnished and it is just my taste. I turn to Rosalie and smile.

"This place is perfect, Thank you so much for meeting me here."

"Thats fine it's all part of the job. If you have any questions please do not hesitate to call." She replies and hands me her card. With that she turns and leaves. I decided to bring my things in, unpack and shower. Then I would go for a wonder around the neighborhood.

After unpacking and showering I change into my tight blue Jeans with rips in the knees and below the left back pocket, my Guns 'n' Roses t-shirt which I tie at the back and my black knee length boots. I grab my black leather jacket, keys and wallet and make my way out the door. Deciding to turn left outside the apartment building I walk down the street and try to ignore the stares of strangers.

Thats another thing I should probably explain. People always stare at me because of my piercings and tattoos. You see I have over 15 piercings and 5 tattoos (some of which you can't see at the minute). I have always had a love of body art and modification but my parents never agreed, after they died I decided to indulge my love and got my first piercing and tattoo on the same day. Since then I have become addicted, I even learnt how to pierce and worked at the studio where I had my work done. Amongst my many piercings I have Tragus, Scaffold, Cheek, Snakebite, Tongue and Triangle. (I will explain these later on for everyone). Amongst my tattoos I have two swans on my clavicle for my parents and a phoenix that covers nearly all my back. My ideal job will be in a tattoo parlor but we will have to see.

I carry on down the street and check out a few shops including a record and a book store. I stop and grab a coffee and just as I am about to turn back and head home I notice it. There on the corner of the street is my idea of paradise. Breaking Dawn tattoo parlor stood there with it's glowing sign in the window. I walk over to take a closer look and there in the window is a sign that jumps out at me. It said four simple words. PIERCER WANTED, APPLY WITHIN.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I stood looking at the sign for a minute longer with a smile on my face then turned and headed for the door. I pushed it open and the bell announced my arrival. I have a look around just breathing in the atmosphere of my surroundings, when I turn towards the front desk my breath catches in my throat.

Behind the counter was the most breathtakingly beautiful man I have ever seen. He has copper coloured sex hair and the brightest green eyes I have ever seen. He is about 6ft 2 and muscular, but the best thing is the tattoos and piercings. I just stand there and take him in and when he smirks and raises an eyebrow at me I feel my thong start to moisten. I swallow and make my way over to him.

"Hi, my name is Bella. I saw the ad for the piercer and thought I would come in and apply." I say to him with a smile.

"Well my name is Edward Cullen one of the owners of Breaking Dawn. I see you have got a lot of piercings and tattoos, have you worked as a piercer before?" He replies in a voice dripping with honey.

"I used to be a piercer in my local shop in Seattle. I just moved here today so I am looking for a job to start as soon as possible.

"Well lets go take a seat and talk about it a bit more shall we."

With that he turns and leads me over to a couch where he takes a seat and looks at me expectantly. I walk over and take a seat next to him.

"Well tell me about some of your piercings, if you could tell me the name and a brief description of where it goes that would be great."

I know he is testing my knowledge so I decide to throw in few lesser know ones just to show off a little.

"Well lets see, there my conch which is through the shell of my ear, my forward pinna which is the front rim of the ear close to the head. My lower lip fraenum which is the connective tissue that attaches the lower lip to the jaw and then there is the pendant which I a vertical surface piercing between the breast." I say and sit back and look at his gob smacked expression.

"Did I pass" I added on after seeing his face.

"Well I must say you seem to know your stuff, did you do any of them yourself?"

"Some but obviously I couldn't do them all."

"Well I think you will fit in perfectly but I will need to speak to my co-owners and we will get back to you. If you fill out an application and we will look it over and get back to you by the end of the day tomorrow." He says and passes me an application form.

After I fill it in I hand it back and then say bye and make my way back home.

I decide to take another shower seeing as my thong had gotten all damp from staring at Edward.

I soaped myself up and started to rub myself down. I run my hands over my breasts and flick my nipple rings. The sensation that shoots through me makes me moan and I run my hand down my stomach and slip two fingers into myself. I am so wet that they slip in easily and I start to pump them in and out. I use my other hand to push on my clit and get a shoot of pleasure run through me from where my triangle piercing presses against the back of my clit while I stimulate the front. I picture Edward working me over and start to pump faster while adding a third finger and pressing harder on my clit. I start to feel the tightening in my stomach and scream Edwards name while I cum all over my hand. After regulating my breathing I finish up washing then get out, dry myself and fall into bed naked and into a restless sleep filled with images of Edward and me that were not so PG.

I wake up the next morning feeling like I only got a few hours instead of the ten which I actually got. I fix myself a coffee and some toast and sit down to decide what to do with my day. I decide on some more exploring and once I am dressed I leave and head in the opposite direction from yesterday to see what is down that way. After wondering around for a few hours I spot a nice coffee shop and go in, order some lunch and settle in to people watch. Just as I have finished eating my cell rings. After fishing it out of my pocket I answer

"Hello"  
>"Hi, is this Bella Swan?" The voice asked<p>

"Yes, who is this?" I reply

"Oh, it's Edward Cullen, We spoke yesterday about the job. I have talked to my colleagues and they agree you are perfect so the job is yours. You can start tomorrow at 9 if that suits you."

"Oh my God that's great and tomorrow is perfect. See you then."

After saying goodbye we hang up and I head home with a huge smile on my face.

Review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I wake the next morning slightly nervous to be starting a new job. I know it is ridiculous but it is a different city, I don't know anyone and I can not stop thinking about Edward Cullen. I shake off my nervousness and hop into the shower, after cleaning myself and washing my hair I hope out and find something to wear. I decide on my short black denim skirt with patterned tights, a white tank with a black bra underneath and my Doc Martins. After having coffee and a bagel I grab my leather jacket, keys and wallet and head out the door.

I make it to Breaking Dawn with 5 minutes to spare and after taking a deep breath I open the door and walk in. The first person I see is Edward. He is dressed in ripped jeans and a tight black t-shirt and looking extremely yummy. I smile at him and make my way over.

"Morning Edward, thank you so much for the job. I really appreciate the chance."

"Hey Bella, it's really a pleasure let me just call the guys through and you can meet them." He says, then turns to face the back of the shop.

"Em, Jazz get your asses out here and meet Bella." He shouts then turns back towards me.

From the back I saw two men walk through the doors. The first was about the same height as Edward and had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. The other was taller with curly brown hair and blue/green eyes. He looks like a big teddy bear.

The blonde one walks over and holds out his hand

"Hi I'm Jasper, it's nice to meet you." He says with a southern drawl. I take his hand and thank him then turn to the other man.

"You must be Em, It's nice to meet you too" I say and hold my hand out to him.

"Yep I'm Emmett but you can call me Em. Nice to meet you too." He says and gives me a dimpled grin and takes my hand in his.

"Well now we have all been introduced how about I show you around." Says Edward smiling at me.

After agreeing I follow him as he shows me where everything is. He shows me the front desk, the toilet and the storage area. Finally he shows me my own private room where I will be performing all the piercings. It's a well stocked room with everything I could need including a table and chair where I can perform the piercings. The drawers are stocked with all sorts of jewellery and I also saw more in the front desk, where the customers can decide which one they want. Edward explains the previous piercer had to leave but thankfully they have only been without one for a few days so the customers should still come in.

After being shown around I sit behind the counter while all three men do some tattoos. I am looking through pictures of there past work when the bell rings making me look up where I see a young preppy girl.

"Hi, welcome to Breaking Dawn, how can I help you?" I say while smiling

"I'm after a piercing." She replies in an equally preppy voice.

I hold back my cringe and reply

"Well you came to the right place. What were you after?"

"I wanted to get my nipple done but I was worried it might hurt too much."

"Well I can say from experience that it stings a little but it goes pretty quickly."

"Cool well I'll go for that then and I want that bar." She says while pointing to a barbell with pink stones either side.

I lead her back to the piercing room and get her to take her top and bra off and lie on the bed. I get out all the equipment, pull on my gloves and sterilise the area. I then attach the clamp and tell the girl to take a deep breath. She exhales I push the bar through and she lets out a yelp while tears prick her eyes. After I clean up I lead her back out front where I give her an aftercare leaflet and take her payment.

The day goes on pretty much like this the guys tattoo none stop and I deal with 7 more piercings 2 tongues, a lip, 3 lobes and 1 nose. Around six we are all finally free and have a chance to take.

"So how was your first day?" Asks Jasper.

"I think it went well although I had a few screamers and none of them were very challenging."

"If you don't mind me asking how many piercings do you have?" asks Emmett with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I'll just name them for you. I have tragus, forward pinna, scaffold, conch and three lobe piercings in each ear. Pendant, cheek, snakebite, vampire bite, lower lip fraenum, corset down my back, both nipples, navel, Christina, triangle, tongue, nose and eyebrow." I finish and take a deep breath.

"Wow that's a lot, want to show any off to us." Says Edward with a smirk on his face.

I decide to show them my corset so I pull my top up and turn around so they can see the five piercings on either side of my back joined with a black ribbon. After a few minutes I put my top down and turn around to see three men with their mouths hanging open staring at me.

"Wow that has got to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen." Sys Emmett after he closes his mouth.

Edward and Jasper just nod in reply. When all three seem to be fully functioning again it's suggested we go out for drinks so I can get to know them better and also meet Alice and Rosalie who I am told are Jasper and Emmett's girlfriends respectively. I quickly agree and we close up shop and head off to the local bar to get our drink on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

We headed down the street and went to a little dive bar called Twilight. Me, Jasper and Emmett went to get a table while Edward went to the bar to get in a round. We were just making small talk when I heard a squeal from behind me. Turning in my seat I saw a small pixie of a woman with spiky black hair making her way towards us followed by Rosalie Hale my realtor

"Oh my God, you must be Bella. I'm Alice, Jaspers girlfriend and Edward and Emmett's sister. It's so nice to meet you." Said the little pixie of a woman.

"Yes that would be me, nice to meet you." I say while sticking my hand out to shake. Alice grabs my hand and pulls me up into a hug with more strength than she should possess.

"Alice let go off Bella. I don't want you scaring off my new piercer." I hear from behind me and turn to see Edward with a smirk on his face offering me a bottle of beer.

"Don't mind Alice, she must be off her meds again." He says earning a death stare from her and a giggle from me.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine." I say and take a pull on the bottle. I then turn to Rosalie who is just pulling out of a heated kiss with Emmett.

"So good to see you again Rosalie. Small world isn't it." I say

"It is and please call me Rose seeing as we are going to be such good friends." She replies with a wide smile.

Everyone is looking between us curiously so we fill them in on how we meet and all settle in to some seats for the evening. We all get to talking and I learn a lot more about them all. I learn that Edward and Alice are twin who are 24 and Emmett is one year older than them at 25. Jasper and Rosalie are both also 25 and funnily enough are also twins. They all met in high school and have been good friends ever since. Alice and Jasper have been dating for 7 years and Emmett and Rosalie have been dating for 10. Edward, Emmett and Jasper opened up Breaking Dawn 2 years ago with some inheritance money and have been doing well ever since. Alice works at a clothing store as the manager and works on her own designs in her spare time, and as I already knew Rose is a realtor but she also restores vintage cars when she has the time.

I filled them all in on my life, about how I am from a small town outside of Seattle and how my parents died when I was 18. How I got into piercings and tattoos after their death and have been working part time in a tattoo shop in Seattle since then. By the time we have finished our discussions we have had a few more beers and it is coming up to midnight. We all deicide to call it a night and after saying goodbye we go our separate ways.

I wake up the next morning still in my clothes from the day before seeing as I just came in last night, kicked off my shoes and collapsed. After a quick shower I get dress, have breakfast and leave for the shop. As I walk in I can see Edward behind the counter and say a quick good morning before I take my things to the back room to leave there. Shortly after Jasper and Emmett both turn up looking a bit worse for wear and they all get down to work. I take up my position from the day before behind the counter and wait for a customer. Around 11 someone comes in and makes an appointment to see Edward the following day for a tattoo and then about half hour later a man turns up. He can't be much older than 18 or 19 and he looks slightly nervous.

"Hello, welcome to Breaking Dawn. Is three anything I can help you with?" I say while smiling a him.

"Yes I was interested in getting my tongue pierced."

"Sure if you would just like to come through to the back room and I will sort that out for you." I say and motion for him to follow me through to the back.

I get him to take a seat and start getting all the items I will need ready. I think bout making small talk but decide against it when I see he is trying to concentrate on his breathing to stop a panic attack. I will never understand why people do these things if they are just gonna end up like this just thinking about it. After everything is ready I clamp his tongue and without any warning pierce it. It is better that way because they don't expect it. He screamed like a girl so loud that I had to fit to keep the piercing in place. Once he was settled down I took him to the front and went through payment and aftercare and then said goodbye. Once he was out of sight I couldn't keep my laughter in any longer and burst of in a fit of giggles followed closely by the others in the shop. Once under control I saw all of the boys looking at me wiping there own eyes and all I can do is call the kid a pussy before giggling again.

After I have settled down Edward asks me if I want to go to lunch with him to the café down the road. He explains that Jasper and Emmett have got appointment and seeing as we are both free he thought we could go and get to know each other better. I agree and go to get my coat and wallet from the back room before joining him at the door.

A/N i will be adding some pictures to my profile page for everyone to see sometime soon so look out for them.

Please review it might make me update faster.


End file.
